


Birthday Wishes and Rooftop Kisses

by onArete



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2taakitz2week, Day 4, Domesticity, F/M, M/M, Taakitz Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onArete/pseuds/onArete
Summary: Neither Taako nor Kravitz know their birthday. Taako’s was simply never recorded, while Kravitz’s was lost to the millennia.It's time to change that.





	Birthday Wishes and Rooftop Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Taakitz week!! From the prompt "Domesticity."

 

Lup chose a day in the middle of the summer they landed on Faerun and declared, “Tomorrow’s my birthday!”

And that was that, and they celebrated Lup’s birthday every June 9th from then on. She’d offered-- somewhat grudgingly-- to share the day with Taako, but he declined. For all that they were twins, they were very distinct people. And fuck if he was going to share his day with his sister.

\------------------------

Taako meant to choose a birthday, he really did. He thought that sometime in the winter would be nice, break up the monotony of the slushy wasteland after Candlenights. Plus, if he didn’t get what he wanted for the holiday, he could suggest it for then.

He meant to choose a birthday, but never got around to it before he forgot.

Why would he care about a birthday when he had a show to run and audiences to dazzle and the world at his fingertips?

And then, five years later-- why would he care about a birthday on the run?

\------------------------

And so Taako’s birthday, like many other things in his life, lay forgotten for a long while.

Taako drank Junior’s ichor. Lup returned. And Taako remembered.

But then there was the Hunger to fight, and a family to love, and a plane to repair. There was a school to start and a boy detective to convince he wasn’t his father and a grim reaper to fall further in love with.

The topic didn’t even come up until the next summer.

\------------------------

Lup’s birthday bash was the biggest Taako had remembered it-- not a large comparison, considering he’d celebrated exactly one with her. This time, though, it felt like the entire Prime Material Plane had turned out to celebrate.

Fireworks resounded. Good food was plentiful. Drinks were flowing freely.

“Well,” said Lup from the bottom of the battlewagon they’d definitely-not-stolen, “Glad they’re enjoying themselves.”

“Shut up, Lulu,” Taako hissed from the drivers’ seat, flipping his braid over his shoulder. “Gonna get us caught.”

She flipped him off, but quieted as he drove their wagon out of the crowded streets of Neverwinter, clogged with people looking for an elf who was actively leaving the city.

“Y’know, this whole shebang’s for you,” he pointed out as they got cut off by a bevy of kids dressed up as Lup. “Sure you don’t wanna go enjoy the spotlight?”

“Uh, no thanks,” she said. “That’s your gig, lil bro.”

“Excuse you, I am older--”

“--but I wanted to spend some time with you, Koko. Today’s been great and fun and amazing, but I haven’t been around you nearly enough.”

“And your solution is to make me burn spell slots to steal this battlewagon so we can sneak out of the biggest and best party possibly ever?”

“Kravitz isn’t even coming.” Her tone was much too amused for his liking.

“Oh, fuck off. What happened to Barold?”

“I imagine he’s enjoying the peace and quiet,” Lup replied. “Hey, can you go any faster? I know it’s crowded, but it smells like feet back here.”

Taako grumbled under his breath, and hit the accelerator.

\------------------------

“So when’re you gonna choose a birthday, lil bro?” Lup was lounging on the hood of the battlewagon, absentmindedly forcing a very tiny braid into her short-cropped hair. “I wanna throw a party for you.”

Taako shrugged. Winter didn’t quite feel right anymore. Hardly anything did. “I might give it a bit before choosing. How’d you ever decide on yours?”

Lup looked startled. “Taako. June 9th. June’s the 6th month. Geddit, 69--”

“You chose your birthday to make a 69 joke??!!!”

\------------------------

“When’s your birthday?” Taako asked Kravitz a few days later as they did the dinner dishes.

“I, I...” He faltered as he handed a dried plate to Angus to put away. “I don’t know, actually. I don’t remember.”

“Hm.” Taako handed him a dripping pot. “Gotta fix that one. What about you, Agnes?”

“February seventh, sir!”

“Hey. Hey, don’t call me sir.”

“Okay, Dad.”

Taako looked back to the sink so Angus wouldn’t see his grin. “I guess that works. Hey, wait-- why does everyone have a birthday that’s on a number that means--”

“That means what?” asked Angus.

“Nothing!” said Taako and Kravitz hastily.

\------------------------

“So I've been thinking about birthdays,” Taako told Kravitz a month later. “And days.”

“Hm?”

“And, well... d’youwannashareabirthdaysoitsnotasmuchpreasureonjustoneofus?”

Kravitz took his hand gently. “I'd love to, love.”

Taako pushed him away with his spatula. “Now don't get sappy on me, the pancakes’ll burn.”

Kravitz raised an eyebrow, smiled, and drew Taako in for a kiss.

(The pancakes burned.)

\------------------------

Taako and Kravitz’s birthday bash was perhaps even bigger than Lup’s. There was good food. There was tasteful music. There was an appropriate amount of drugs, considering the bright April day that they'd selected.

And, as per custom, Taako and Kravitz were actively sneaking out.

“We could just ask Susan--” Kravitz pointed out as they jumped down to the next rooftop. “Or I could portal us--”

“Krav. Babe. I hate Susan. Plus, where's your sense of adventure?”

“He's running along the rooftops with me,” said Kravitz as they jumped a ledge, grinning at Taako.

What a sap.

“We need to get home soon,” Taako said as he did a flip-- once a flip wizard, always a flip wizard-- off of the roof. “Agnes had to stay late at school for his Engineering club, and fuck if I'm letting Susan get him dinner.”

“You're a really good dad, Taako.” Kravitz had stopped running and was smiling at him like he was the only color in a world of blackness.

“You are too,” he said after a pause.

They kissed on the rooftops on their birthday. But not for too long, because their son would be home soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
